


aot oneshots?!

by lewciddream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewciddream/pseuds/lewciddream
Summary: i dont know how to work ao3 also most of these are in an AU so yeaalso ive never written any stories so like they're gonna be not that good





	1. jean k. x y/n

my eyes fluttered as the sun shined through the blinds. i took my phone and checked the hour. 7:29, i set the phone down and wondered why i woke up so early. i turned to face the other way and was met with my significant others eyes.

"good morning cutie." he said looking at me. i blushed and smiled at him. "good morning jeannn." i said still kind of tired. he frowned and turned. "babbyy whats wrong?" i said sitting up and shaking his shoulder. "you called me jean...." he said in a fake sad tone.

i sighed, knowing what he was doing. "im sorry babyyy, what can i do to make you feel better?" his ears immediately perked up and his tone went to a happy one. "can we cuddle!!" he said turning to face me again. i let a low laugh out, scooting closer to him. "of course sweetie!" i let out before grabbing his hand.

"and maybe this time i can be little spoon." he said beaming a smile at me. "whatever to make you happy baby!" i said letting a giggle out. i let go of his hand, he turned to the other side and scooted more into me. i smiled and putting my arms around his shoulders and putting my hands in his hair.

he giggled, "i love you y/n!" you smiled and kissed the back of his head, slowly starting to doze off.

✔︎

here's a short one to start the story off 🙇🙇

cmt requests if u want


	2. eren j. x y/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW! starving and bullying. if ur uncomfy with that please leave!

you looked at the mirror in you and your boyfriend's shared room. your mind raced with thoughts. one of your hands moved from your side to your belly. you frowned at how big it was, you barely fit into your own boyfriend's sweatshirt. you pushed the black sweatshirt down and flopped on the bed.

your hand reached under the pillow and pulled your phone out. you made your way over to tiktok and went to the boyfriend's account. you saw that he posted one of his old drafts of you two dancing in your swimsuits, a smile tugged at your lips until you opened the comments. it was filled with hate comments.

user729252982: ew shes so fat.

sleezzyj00e: damnn 😂 like 4x his size

stacceystayont0p: @hannahjonhston58744 GOT DAMN 👴🏾 look at how big she is compared to him  
↳hannahjonhston58744: PLSSS 😭😭😭😭

those were the top 3 comments, you knew if you scrolled down any further you would be more upset.

you shut your phone off and threw it at the wall, your heard a crack and a thud, you knew you would have to get it repaired but you didn't care. you turned to lay on your back, fixing your attention on the spinning ceiling lamp. you remembered that eren told you that he was going out to buy food and you asked him for something.

you sighed knowing that you weren't going to eat it. you weren't going to eat until you were as skinny as his comments wanted to be. you hear your name be called from down stairs. "y/n!!, babe im home!!" your ears perked slightly when you recognized your boyfriend's voice. you slightly smiled and opened the door, making your way down the stairs.

you saw your boyfriend's tall, slender figure and hugged him. "hii baby!!" you said happily, forgetting about the comments. "hey babeee, i got you your burger and fries like you asked." he said reaching his hand inside the bag.

"oh.. uh- im not hungry.. you can have it." you said your mood quickly shifting. "oh, are you sure baby? you haven't eaten all day." he says tilting his head, hair bouncing. you quickly nod, "i, uh ate some cereal because i was bored waiting for you." you say forcing a smile. "oh, i mean you're bound to get hungry soon- i'll leave it here for you." he says setting the brown bag on the table. "okay. sounds good" you say rushing over to the couch and flicking the television on. you turned to cartoons and started watching. ( just imagine whatever you want if you dont like cartoons 😎) you felt yourself doze off as the 2 wacky characters argued about god knows what.

like 20 minutes later..

your body shook a bit and your eyes opened a bit, you saw the face of your boyfriend. you smiled at him, while starting to sit upright eyes still somewhat groggy. your eyes came into focus and you realized he had a frown on his face and he was holding your cracked phone.

"y/n.. babe.. are you sure you're okay? your phones cracked, and-and theres a dent in the bedroom wall." he said bending down to your height. and placing a hand on your now bouncing thigh.

fuck.. what do i do? you thought, you fiddled with your fingers

✔︎

i ended it short cause i didnt know where i was going with it. ndhjrjnrne

PT.2 CCOMING MAYBE 😐👎🏼👎🏼


	3. connie s. & y/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuh yuh yh

you pulled the bulky camera out of your backpack, making sure not to drop anything. you turned it to face you and pressed the button to start recording. "hey squad!! _you did a silly face_ y/n back with another vlog! today im here with someone special! drum roll please! _drum roll sfx plays in background_ my bestie mr. connie wooo!!" you placed the camera on a table. fixing your shirt. "alright squaddd... its fit check timee!" you say fixing the sleeve of your dress. you cheer for yourself and move back, so the camera can see your entire outfit.

connie then walks into frame, pushing you out of the way, "guys i look way better than y/n, see?" he says striking a silly pose and sticking his tongue out.

fake vomiting sounds start coming from your mouth, until you finally come back into frame, picking your camera up. "anyways guys.." you say dragging the 'any' out the longest.. "lets head to the mall so we can actually buy connie some good clothes! because he needs them!" you say whispering the last part but smiling. "HEY!" connie yells behind you. "i HEARD that" he continues, he lunges at your feet but you evade him just in time. "i SAID SO WE CAN MEET SASHA" you semi-yelled.

"NO YOU DIDNT" he yells back, lunging again. you speed walk around the kitchen with your camera in hand. "not him trying to attack me guys." you say faking a sad face, "you see how mean he is guys?" you say wiping your fake tears, and slowing your pace... "anyways yall!" connie says, taking your camera. "lets start this vlog already."  
  


_cue black screen_

✔︎

yea lol 🤹


	4. jean k. x y/n

you raise your hand to open the door to your and your boyfriends shared room when you hear his hushed whispers. "stream shhh.. stop talking about the prank i think y/ns home." you laugh a little, prank huh? alright. you listen for more. "do these fake hickies look good? historia let me use her lipstick." you laugh a little. you decide to wait a bit before you enter.

about like 6 minutes later

you now hear jean playing some shooter game with his friends, so you decide to enter the room. "hey jeaann babyy" you say opening the door. "yeah i just hope y/n wont notic- o-oh! hey y/n.." he says nervously. "ive missed youu!" you say walking up to him and hugging him. "hey streamm" you say smiling.

you look at jeans neck and almost bust out laughing.. "jean. babe, whats on your neck?" you say laughing a little. "oh- uh... its nothing baby.." he says looking down. you smile at him, "jean is that lipstick?" you say licking your finger and wiping his neck.

your finger comes back up purple and you laugh. "jean, try harder next time." he looks up at you and rolls his eyes in a joking way. "whatever, howd you even know." he says fixing his eyes on you.

"well 1, hickies shouldnt be shimmery and 2, i heard you through the door dummy." he sighs and slouches in his chair. "guyss shes too smarttt" he says in a whiny tone "it isnt fairr!!"

he grabs a wet wipe from his table and wipes the lipstick off his neck. "ill get you soon y/n, just you wait and see." you laugh and kiss his cheek. "okay jean, ill be waiting for it." you walk off and plop on the bed behind him falling asleep.

✔︎

what even is this


	5. armin a. x y/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW! cheating!

you and sasha are chilling at the connie, sasha and jeans house until sashas phone dings, you can hear what sounds like a video from party. her smile quickly disappears into a frown. you furrow your brows, "sash, whats wrong?" you say sitting upright, no answer. you shake her arm hoping for a reaction.

"y/n, im so sorry.." she says with a frown, "what do you mean sash??" you say in a confused tone. she hands you her phone and you take it, pressing play on the video. your heart drops to your stomach and you start feeling nauseated. you keep watching the video, and replay it for a 2nd time. you cant comprehend how eren would do this to you.

the video which is roughly 10 seconds shows eren kissing a random girl, and touching her ass. your sight begins to blur and you feel your face get hot. you pass sasha her phone back and lay your head on her lap, crying your eyes out. "what did-did i do to des-erve this.. i-i loved him s-o fucking much." you cry onto her lap, she brushes her hands through your hair. "nothing darling, you didn't deserve it." she says with a frown.

you hear someone walk down the stairs and you hear, "hey sasha, hey y/- ohh shiit. what happened to y/n?" you quickly recognize to voice to be armins, whos basically your best friend. he jumps over the couch and sits back. sasha looks up at him and unlocks her phone, passing it to him.

his calm voice quickly turns into one of sadness, mixed with anger. "fuck y/n. im sorry he doesnt deserve you" he says patting your thigh. how about we watch a movie and eat food to cheer you up, and you can pick everything." you sniffle a bit, drying your eyes "c-an we watch all of the chucky movies, a-and order from (favorite restaurant) ..." armin smiles a bit, "anything to cheer you up, we'll watch it in my room." he says.

sasha smiles, "im feeling a little sleepy, buy me my regular tho armin." armin smiles back at her, "got it." after she walks up the stairs into her room he whispers to you, "i dont know her regular.." you bust out laughing.

30 minutes later. (i was too lazy to write everything).

armin makes a silly face at you, causing you to laugh. during your laugh attack the doorbell rings, causing him to stand up and walk to the door, he opens it and says thank you, then closes the door. he walks back into the living room holding a brown paper bag with a panda on it.

he grabs your orders out of it and passes them to you. "lets go watch this movie y/nn!!" you rush up the stairs, before armins walks to his room he goes to sashas room and passes her the brown bag, which likely has her regular in it. he then walks down the hall to you, opening the door to his room.

he lets you enter before shutting the door and turning the lights on, then jumping on his bed. "c'mon y/n!" he says grabbing the remote from his bedside table and turning his television on. you sit on the bed, with the food in your hands, he puts his tv to netflix and then, flicks through until he finds the first chucky movie.

he stands up to turn the lights off, then sits back on his bed. as the two of you are 20 minutes deep into the movie you feel him scoot closer to you and start to snuggling you, while still eating his food.

an hour or so later.

the movie finishes off and armin stands to stretch. "how was the movie y/n?" he says picking up the boxes of food that you guys ate from and the water bottles you drank from and putting them in a plastic bag. "it was alright i guess.. ive seen better plus it wasnt even scary. "pssshhhh, 'wasnt even scary' but you were clinging on to me the whole time" he says putting the bag next to his trash can.

"did not!" you say laughing. "did so!" armin says in retaliation. you scoff, "whatever im sleepy, carry me to sashas room." you say yawning. armin laughs, "just sleep here its fine."

"whatever i was comfy here anyways." you say dozing off. "good night vin, thanks for doing this with me" you say before you finally fall asleep at 3:29 in the morning.

✔︎

ILY ALL MWA MWA <33


End file.
